Transformers EagleEye
by angelbattler
Summary: Movie-verse 25 years after Mission City. A new fighter joins the fight, but he's neither Decepticon... nor Autobot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Greetings life-forms! This is my first ever Transformer story, and I hope you enjoy, though I do not own them. You guys rock!

Yo! This takes place in the movie-verse. Lennox's Daughter is in her twenties, Sam and Mikaela have a daughter. All the Transformers, and ones that will make a miraculous return form the dead have futuristic car forms.

Prologue

Cybertorn; along the far outskirts of a bombed out, ruined city. Once a magnificent city-state of Ax Celeron was reduced to a wasteland of ruins by the carnage of the Decepticons. Millions were lost. Nothing was left standing, not even the Autobot Sparklings.

But form the depths under the city, something had awakened form a long stasis for who knows how many centuries.

He woke up with deep anger in his core, one that wouldn't stop until he sought vengeance. He was a hardened warrior back in the days of the Great War. A legend called the 'Destruction Rider', who claimed millions of Decepticons, but he was not part of the Autobots.

Once he reached the barren surface, he was net up with Decepticons of Megatron's elite whom were not to be taken likely. But this Cybertronian said that they were a waste of his time, pulling their sparks out, but they were barring him down.

"Identify yourself! Are you Decepticon or Autobot?" the elite troops were met with his demon-yellow optics as he hissed, "Annoying pests."

These elite Decepticons were hit with a force of a hurricane before any of them knew what hit them.

Their sparks had been virtually ripped out from their shells, as they laid strewn at this deadly warrior's feet.

He looked up at the stars, detecting two familiar energy signatures from a far away backwater planet called Earth.

"There you are." he breathed.

Neither Autobot or Decepticon. What's his purpose.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: My first transformer fic.**

**R and R please...**


	2. Mind if i borrow yer hog?

**Disclaimer: The Autobots and the Decepticons are the masterful property of Hasbro, and all I own are EagleEye, and my 360 top-speed EagleEye motorcycle… ****a bike I made up****.**

**Earth, Biker Pub 2032**

Gangs of burly biker dudes are having a good time, drinking and jamming with the hard-core rock and roll.

The bar starts to shake. The jukebox rumbles to a stop at the boom outside. The whole place rocks as the bikers brace themselves. An Earthquake?

No… '_**WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - KABOOM**_!' something falls out of the sky and impacts the earth with a sonic boom right outside their pub.

OUTSIDE THE PUB

All the biker dudes rush outside to see a giant crater in the parking lot where all their motorcycles use to be.

They burly dudes are just jaw-dropped as they see the crater, they go closer to see the meteor that hit, only it's not a rock. It's a large metallic-like pod - which begins to unfurl.

The burly biker dudes all take a step back as whatever emerges out from the pod, makes his first steps out of the crater. It's a robot, which seemingly looks like a skeleton.

The biker dudes are frozen in awe at this thing.

The robot, EagleEye, scans around the new environment.

_EagleEye's P.O.V_

The bot searches around at all the slick, futuristic motorcycles in the parking lot. Until he sees one that he seems to like, a sleek, black '360 top-speed EagleEye motorcycle'. (A/N: picture the bike in Akira, only more kick-ass.)

The bot scans Earth's languages through the world-wide-web. He looks back at the bikers, "Mind if I borrow yer hog?" he asked, in his newly acquired Earth-voice which sounds like somebody you do not wanna f with. The biker dudes can't speak there are so stunned.

Protoform EagleEye scans the Earth vehicle, replicates it… then transforms into the bike.

A hologram of a radical-looking biker appears on EagleEye's seat.

EagleEye starts his motor with a loud rumble, then drives off like a bat out of hell out of the parking lot.

The biker dudes look at each other in awe. One of them says; "Well… that's something you don't see everyday."

_**A/N: Sorry that was so short. I just did this in less than 5 minutes. I timed it.**_

_**So what do you think's gonna happen? Review and gimme some ideas on the futuristic vehicles our favorite characters, plus new ones, will have in this story. Okay?**_

_**Be nice and review.**_


	3. Let's dance

Disclaimer: Once again, I won nothing, except EagleEye, and what he's gonna do to Bonecrusher.

EagleEye rides along the empty highway overpass.

His scanners pick up something closing in on him, and fast. EagleEye's hologram rider looks back to see a futurized black and gray Buffalo armored vehicle, that bears the Decepticon insignia: Bonecrusher.

"_Hmph, didn't take long for one of 'em in the area I landed in to find me. Just a pushover lackey. Not even worth my time. But, I could use the workout."_

Then EagleEye makes a hard serve, turning around. He revs up his motor, as his back wheel burns rubber, grinding into the pavement.

EagleEye pops a wheelie before speeding towards Bonecrusher, seeing him coming, extends a large clamp/claw appendage.

EagleEye accelerates. Bonecrusher is baffled. At the last minute, the giant armored vehicle makes a hard left, and gets out of the way of EagleEye, going past him at over 100 mph.

The bot U-turns, and goes back to Bonecrusher.

Bonecrusher transforms from his armored vehicle form to his even-more-ugly-than-the-movie bipedal mode.

The aggressive Decepticon lets out electronic grunts and growls. (A/N: the same noises he uttered in the movie.)

"_All right, pal… let's dance."_

At top speed, EagleEye transforms from bike to bot. His form is sleek-looking, around 12 feet tall.

Bonecrusher rolls like a hockey player towards his enemy.

EagleEye rolls on his back motorcycle wheels for feet as well. He extends a long gleaming blade from his wrist.

Bonecrusher lets out a growl as he launches his clamp weapon at EagleEye who bends backwards like Neo, and slides right underneath the lumbering Con between his legs - SHINK! - the black bot slices through Bonecrusher's leg.

The aggressive Decepti-goon collapses on his knee. EagleEye swerves around, and makes a stop. The black bot draws a mean-looking shotgun-like weapon out, and fires a shot that takes off the claw/clamp weapon, and one shot for each arm that blows them off.

Bonecrusher is screaming in pain, which sounds like 'I hate you!' Then his screaming is silenced when he stares down the barrel of EagleEye's gun.

"You should've quit while you were a head… pinhead." BOOM! Bonecrusher's head goes flying off his shoulders. The body collapses in a shower of sparks.

Bonecrusher's head tumbles for a few feet.

EagleEye pops joints in his neck with an audible 'VREEE', getting the kinks out.

"Well… good exercise. Time to meet my brothers."

With that EagleEye reverts back to motorcycle mode, and burns rubber. He speeds away.

Bonecrusher's eyes are flashing, as he groans, "Not again."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: again I apologize for this thing being so short, but I'm suffering from Writer's Block Syndrome, now until I get out of it, this story will be on hiatus for a while, unless you guys can give me some inspirational ideas, please list them in the review box. **


End file.
